The Siren's Song
by ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: Emma is a princess in the Enchanted Forest. One night, she is upset over the fact her parents are forcing her into a loveless marriage, and she decides to go for a walk along the beach. During her midnight stroll, she hears a very alluring sound coming from the ocean. Little does she know it's the song of the siren Regina, luring the princess into the depths of the unknown.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of waves crashing alongside the beach calmed the blonde's raging mind.

How could her _mother_ –her own mother, who defied _all_ odds to be with the one she loved–force her to do _this?_ Sure it was to strengthen their kingdom, having the girl marry the Dark One's son, but seriously? The woman had made sure that Emma grew up learning about _true love_ and _fairytales_ and _happy endings._ What was the point of all of that if, in the end, she was just going to force her daughter into a loveless marriage? The blonde huffed in frustration, throwing her hands into the air.

Emma had always enjoyed walking alongside the beach whenever she needed to clear her head. She would often imagine that when the waves left the shore, all of her worries would be carried away with the tide, but that was not always the case. No, now the blonde wished _she_ would be carried away with it, preferring to be drowned over being forced to marry _that_ sad excuse for a man.

She let out a mirthless chuckle at her self-admission. She really was pathetic.

Taking another step parallel to the water, Emma's attention was caught by a distant sound coming from the direction of the ocean. She turned her head, assuming she was hearing things, and was surprised when she heard the same noise repeated, this time louder. It almost sounded like…a song?

Emma listened out for the noise again, halting her movements. This time the blonde could hear it more clearly. It was a voice. A _woman's_ voice, Emma concluded. The blonde was captivated by the angelic song erupting from the mysterious lady's vocal chords. If only Emma could see her face.

The princess squinted her eyes, scanning the horizon for the source of the melody, but came up short. Once again, she huffed to herself, this time for a completely different reason, and she began walking again.

What the blonde failed to notice was the slight ripples of water that were originating from a figure, hiding behind a rock in the sea. The figure was just as taken by the blonde as the woman was to her voice. She smirked to herself at the thought.

The figure was, in fact, a woman. Though she had a purple tail instead of legs, she made quick timing while traveling from stone to stone, following the blonde's movements. She couldn't take her eyes off the woman, for the brunette had _never_ laid her eyes on such a beautiful Creature of the Land before.

On a whim, she began to sing again, this time performing a song that aimed to lure the siren's prey into the water. The only difference was, the blonde woman was _not_ her prey. At least, not in the traditional sense.

Once she heard the creature singing again, Emma quickly turned her head towards the water. Instantly, her eyes met with the most gorgeous creature she had ever seen. She felt compelled to follow the woman into the water, assuming that the brunette was just going for a swim, so she did. The entire time both women's eyes were glued to one another's.

After Emma had gotten knee-deep in the water, she glanced downward at the female's attire. She was wearing a blueish-purple seashell bra, and when Emma's eyes traveled further down, she was shocked to see that the woman had a _tail!_

"What the-" the blonde began, taking a small step backwards. She had never seen such a creature before. Emma was both terrified and intrigued by the realization. The siren took notice of the blonde's frantic disposition and attempted to move closer to the woman.

When the blonde didn't shift away, the brunette inwardly celebrated.

The last thing Emma remembered before blacking out was thinking, _'Well, the sex would be interesting.'_


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing the blonde knew she was laying on her back on the warm sand, staring up at the blazing sun. She squinted her eyes, having not yet adjusted to the brightness, and notices a figure hovering above her. Instinctively, she scooted away, only to be held in place by the creature's strong hands. Then her eyesight evened out.

"Hold still," came a familiar voice. "You're injured."

The princess had not become aware of the pain, centered around her left leg, until the brunette had mentioned it. Emma recalled the woman's beauty, still trying to sort out her thoughts on what had happened to her, and then she remembered something.

"You're a…" she began, feeling foolish for saying such a thing aloud, only to be cut off by the woman in question.

"Mermaid," the brunette finished for her with a knowing smirk. "Yes, dear, I'm well aware." It was only then that the blonde noticed the woman had been busying herself with wrapping her injured leg with seaweed. At the blonde's confused expression, the brunette explained, "It's enchanted to have healing properties. Sorry if it's too tight; it needs to be in order to work properly." Emma nodded in approval and watched the mermaid work her magic in awe.

"So," began the blonde, a million questions dancing upon her tongue. "How is this…possible," she asked, signaling between the two of them. The brunette raised her eyebrows in response then joked, "You don't any time, do you?" Emma stiffened at the comment then relaxed when she picked up the woman's playful tone. The blonde let out a nervous chuckle then the mermaid let her out of her misery and introduced herself.

"My name's Regina, daughter of Poseidon." Eyes wide in shock, the blonde gaped at the woman, not believing her eyes. "The Poseidon," she questioned, not sure if she had heard the woman correctly. At the brunette's hesitant nod, Emma introduced herself to the mermaid.

"I forgot to ask," spoke the blonde, feeling dumb for not mentioning it before. "What happened?" Regina glanced down at the woman's leg then met hazel eyes again and answered, "You injured it on a sharp rock, hidden by the water. You must've passed out from the blood loss." Unwrapping the leg, Emma was amazed to find that there was no longer any visibly signs that there had ever been an injury. Also, her pain was gone. Regina flashed the blonde a knowing grin. "Got to love magic."

At the statement, Emma let out a mirthless chuckle. "Not always," she muttered under her breath, Regina just barely hearing her but deciding not to intervene. Emma's mind traveled back to Neal and the Dark One. Magic _ruined_ lives.

As if sensing the blonde's distress, Regina spoke up, knocking the woman out of her inner musings. "You asked earlier…how I was able to be on land." At Emma's nod, the brunette continued. "I'm sort of what you would call a mixed breed. My father's Poseidon but my mother was human. At least, until she made a deal with the sea witch." Regina now had the blonde's full attention. Emma could tell by the shake in the woman's voice that she's not used to sharing these things aloud.

"When I'm in the water, I'm a mermaid," Regina continued. "But when I'm on land, I have legs." If the thought of seeing a mermaid alone didn't blow Emma's mind, this surely did. She is _both!_ How cool is that?

It was as if Regina could read the blonde's mind as she added, "It's more of a curse, really. My mother never lets me go above the surface. She's says she's afraid for my safety but I can tell she regrets making the deal with Ursula. She's jealous of my ability to choose and she locks me away at night so I can't escape the ocean."

Emma was furious at the woman's mother even though she barely knew the brunette. How could someone do that to their _own_ child? Then she thought to her own parents and how, in a way, they were doing the _same_ thing to her. She shared her story with Regina and felt a weight lift from her chest. Her heart broke for the brunette at her saddened expression, then she had an idea.

The blonde's eyes lit up as she suggested, "What if we ran away together?"


	3. Chapter 3

Having initially thought the idea crazy, Regina needed a little coaxing in order to get on board with running away together. Sure she was attracted to the blonde, but she had never gone as far to say she _loved_ her. At least, not yet, the idea not completely off the table. Regina felt her stomach clench at the thought.

She remembered the fact her mother had made sure to get rid of her last love, Daniel, having used her powers of persuasion to lure the human's boat into a large rock, leaving no survivors. She wouldn't put it past her mother to do the same to Emma, which scared her most of all.

So, here Regina was, waiting inside a tavern for the blonde's arrival. They had planned to meet there with their things and were going to stowaway on a pirate's ship that night. Regina had heard the tale of Captain Hook's ship, the Jolly Roger, and noticed that it comes to dock in their town every full moon. So, they planned on hiding on the ship and sailing with the crew to wherever they were heading, just to escape their lives and be together.

Regina scoffed to herself at the cliché of a story. She knows better than to believe in hope like that. No, that was not _their_ story. Emma and hers' story consisted of becoming wenches on the captain's ship in order to pay for transportation to their first stop, Neverland. She had heard rumors of the place and often dreamed of going to the land, where she could escape her mother and never grow old.

The woman noticed a flash of blonde hair at the main door of the tavern and was disappointed when it wasn't her blonde's long, wavy locks. She liked the sound of that. _Her_ blonde. Emma.

As the night went on, there was _still_ no sign of the blonde anywhere and Regina was torn between feeling abandoned and fearing for the girl's life. She much rather it be that the blonde stood her up, having been used to being let down on numerous occasions. She could cope with that. What she would not be able to cope with, however, would be if the blonde was caught sneaking away to see _her._ Regina would feel far too guilty for getting the blonde in trouble, or worse, costing her, her life.

Regina flinched at the thought, trying to distract her mind from such ideas. No. Her blonde, Emma, was fine. She was safe. She was just…late.

Hours went by and dusk was approaching rapidly, Emma having never showed. Regina was no longer fearing for the blonde or feeling sorry for herself. Instead, the brunette was fuming with anger.

Standing abruptly from her stool, she stormed out of the tavern and ran all the way to the ocean, salty tears in her eyes. After diving head first and gaining her tail again, she was on a mission to cause _chaos._ Something about that night just broke the mermaid and she was out for revenge. Against kings, against queens, against human, and mostly against _Emma Swan._

Regina took notice of a boat off in the distance, two figures on board. Swimming as fast as she could, she adorned an evil smirk and flipped the object, effectively drowning the two figures.

No longer was she this timid, little mermaid. Now she was determined to rage havoc on _all_ that challenge her or threaten to get in her way. No more crying, no more tears. No more controlling, manipulative mothers. Just her and what _she_ wants, for once.

And the list of her wants starts with…the king and queen's head on a stake. A menacing smile crept up the siren's face as she dove, once again, into the water, creating waves from the splashing of her tail.

 _'Yes, this is going to be a fun ride.'_


	4. Chapter 4

The blonde had been stuck under her mother's watchful eye for the majority of the day. Snow had insisted that her daughter have a custom made wedding dress for her and Neal's wedding, which was scheduled for that weekend.

Throughout the entire day, the only think containing the blonde's raging fury, against her mother's persistent nagging about this detail and that, was the thought of Regina. Emma imagined the dress being tailored for hers and Regina's wedding, as oppose to hers and that barbarian's.

That would be the life, she mused to herself. She couldn't wait to be rid of this palace and the dresses that accompanied being a princess. Though she'd miss the her mother, the woman who would read her fairytales as a child, she's taught herself to know the difference between what is and what was…and that mother she'd had growing up, she concluded, was _never_ going to come back.

She grunted to herself, which awarded her a scolding from her brunette mother. "Emma, princesses _and_ soon to be queens do not make such foul noises. You are to make sweet sounds, elegant ones that are soothing to the ear," she sung in a sing-song voice. Emma rolled her eyes, showing complete disregard for her mother's comments.

Taking notice of her daughter's bothered demeanor, the queen called for a break and for them to resume in fifteen. Emma let out a deep sigh of relief, making quick work of removing the confining articles of clothing from her body, and storming out the door.

She slammed the door to her bedchambers behind her and plopped herself down on her bed. Muffling her sounds with a decorative pillow, she screamed into the object in frustration. After a short time, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she groaned, which was muffed by the object.

Taking it as a sign of confirmation, the door opened, revealing her betrothed, Neal. She glanced up from her sprawled out position then proceeded to chuck the pillow in his direction. "Go away," she demanded, though her voice wavered, making her sound pitiful.

"Not a chance, m'lady," he stated, making his way farther into the room. "Your father informed me that you'd be a challenge, one that I'd be happy to accept," he announced pridefully. The blonde snarled at him and let out a mirthless laugh.

"I am _not_ a challenge to be won, _good knight,"_ she barked. "Anyways, I do not wish to marry you, for you are most certainly not worthy of me." Emma fixed the man with a harsh glare, daring him to speak again. She could sense him slightly retreating from his previously prideful stance and she smiled victoriously to herself. "That's what I thought." Turning away from the man, she ordered him to leave, to which he complied dutifully. Emma really did not wish to marry that buffoon. She'd rather marry a dog.

Later that night, she was still in her room, this time packing for her permanent escape from the dreadful palace. Emma was finishing the last bit of tying her bed linens together to create a rope to propel herself down the castle walls when her father bolted into the room.

"I just ran into Sir Neal," Charming howled, having heard of how his daughter had spoken to her future husband. "You're lucky he's not canceling th-" His eyes caught onto what the blonde was in the midst of doing and his expression flashed from rage to sadness to something that Emma could not pinpoint. "You're planning on running away," he questioned, though it came out more like a conclusion. Due to the blonde's blanched stare at being caught, all that she could manage was to nod.

Her father let out a deep sigh, making his way over to the blonde and sitting on the bed. She mimicked his actions hesitantly and waited for him to continue speaking.

"I'm not blind, Emma," he continued. The blonde furrowed her brows in confusion and prompted him to continue. "I could tell from the day when we told you about the engagement that something changed with you." _'What is going on? What is he talking about? Did he find out about Regina? Oh no!'_

"Look, father, I didn't mean to-" Emma began to apologize, only to be cut off by the king's hand in the air, halting her actions.

"I know love when I see it and I know it is not Neal you're doting after,' he reasoned calmly. This time, it was Emma's turn to fume. _'Wait, so he_ knew _I lo-I mean-liked someone and he_ still _forced me into being with Neal?'_

"So, you knew all this time and you didn't say _anything,"_ she accused, standing abruptly from her seat. At her father's nod, she began to pace the room, trying to sort through her raging emotions. "I can't believe this," she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "You're supposed to be my father, to support me!"

"I know and that's why I have this," he interrupted, holding out a vial of blue liquid towards the girl. Eyeing the bottle carefully, Emma questioned, "What the hell is _that?"_

"Language," he chided, resulting in an eye roll from his daughter. "It's a potion, given to us by Rumpelstiltskin. He said it would get rid of those feelings you have and open a space for you to love Neal," he told her as if it were a cure to solve everything. Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Slapping the vial from his outstretched hand, causing it to nearly shatter on the ground, she screams, "I can't _believe_ you! You wish for me to get rid of _love_ in exchange for power and greed! What kind of a person are you?!" She was livid.

Not liking the harsh tone she was taking with him, the king rose to his feet and pointed a scolding finger at his daughter. "Now listen here, daughter. If you choose _not_ to drink this potion, I will have my guards drag your little mermaid friend from the water and turn her into your wedding meal," he threatened. Emma's face turned deep red from his mention of harming Regina, flames dancing in her hazel eyes.

"However, if you do choose to drink the potion and marry Neal, your friend will go unharmed," the king finished. He hated that things had to come to this, but he couldn't have his daughter make him the laughing stock of the lands by marrying calamari. Emma wanted to ring the man's neck, not recognizing the father she had once had and wondered to herself what had changed.

He told his daughter to make a choice before his, already thin, patience runs out. Emma growled at the man, snatching the potion from his hand, and made her way towards her window. The blonde glanced out at the ocean, the waves crashing against the sand. A single tear trailed down her cheek as more threatened to escape her eyes.

Drawing her attention back to the vial, she removed its corked lid, leaned her head back, and downed the thick liquid in one, giant gulp.


	5. Chapter 5

_'Today's the day,'_ Emma mused to herself, smiling at her reflection in the mirror. She turned her head at the sound of her bedroom door being opened, revealing an ecstatic Snow rushing towards her.

Positioning herself behind her daughter, her hands resting upon the blonde's shoulders, the brunette smiled in adoration at the image in the mirror. "Today is your wedding day, Emma," she beamed. "I'm so happy for you." At the statement, Emma's face fell as she turned in her mother's arms. Taking notice of the blonde's change in demeanor, Snow questioned her daughter, "What's wrong, Emma? Isn't this what you've always dream for?"

 _'Is it,"_ the blonde questioned internally. Bringing her gaze back to her mother's concerned expression, Emma confessed to her, "I don't know if Neal is… _right…_ for me." Snow willed herself to not let her expression drop at her daughter's admission. Instead, she plastered on her best mock smile.

"Of course he is," she exclaimed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Taking her daughter's hands in her own, Snow lead them to sit on Emma's bed together. "Listen," she began, her voice taking on a more serious tone. "Marriage is hard, I won't lie. It takes time and practice and _devotion."_ Scanning her daughter's eyes, she continued, "So I ask you, are you willing to devote yourself fully to Neal? If not for yourself, then for everyone in our kingdom."

There was a long, drawn out pause where Emma pondered her mother's words, then she spoke up. Inhaling deeply, she announced to her mother, "I, Princess Emma promise to fully commit myself to my husband."

Smiling, Snow embraced her daughter. "I am _so_ proud of you, Emma." There was a hesitant knock at the door, catching both female's attentions. Snow called out that it was opened, then an elderly woman entered. "It's time, my queen," she informed Snow.

"Thank you, Granny," She nodded in response. The brunette turned back to her daughter, who was now beginning to appear nervous. _'Which is to be expected before getting married,'_ Snow wrote off. _'It's not the fact that she's regretting it.'_ The queen knew it was no use trying to reason with what she knew to be true–her daughter did _not_ want to marry the Dark One's son, but it was out of her hands. This _had_ to be done.

Remembering back to the exact moment when her and Charming first made the deal with Rumpelstiltskin, Snow shuddered. The purpose of meeting with the man was to find a way to get rid of Emma's potential for darkness, which had been prophesized by Merlin's Apprentice. The Dark One was willing to help them, but, of course, there was a price. There was _always_ a price. This one was that Emma would marry the Dark One's son. Snow didn't know why he wanted this–the man already having enough land and fortune for many lifetimes–, but who was she to argue when he offered to help save their daughter?

"I guess that's my cue," whispered Emma, almost inaudibly, as she stood from the bed and followed Granny out the door. Snow stood up, gazing at the blonde's retreating form.

 _'We should have never made that deal.'_

"Do you, Princess Emma, take Sir Neal to be your lawfully, wedded husband? To have and to hold…" The officiator proceeded to name the terms of marriage. When he had finished, Emma responded with an 'I do', and, when it was Neal's turn, he responded in kind. Nodding his head, the officiator announced, "By the power of me in the land of Misthaven, I now-" There was loud BANG, which interrupted the man's speaking, causing everyone's heads to snap towards the source–the entrance of the great hall.

"Sorry I'm late," Regina interjected, storming down the aisle towards the pair. Instantly, Neal drew his sword from his sheath and aimed it at the woman, who then laughed mockingly at the sight.

"What do you want," demanded Sir Neal, recognizing the brunette as the siren hybrid she is, as well as the daughter of Poseidon.

"How kind of you to ask," the woman sneered. "I'm here for _her."_ The room followed the woman's pointed finger to Emma, who was staring wide-eyed at the brunette, having no idea who the woman was. Neal turned his attention from the princess back to Regina, and spat, "What do you want of my wife?"

Letting out a mirthless laugh, the siren scoffed, "She's not _your_ wife…yet." Shaking his head in anger, Sir Neal retorted, "Well, sorry if we haven't had the opportunity to consummate our marriage." Enjoying the sight of the brunette becoming filled with rage, he smirked. "We were a bit interrupted."

Releasing a feral screech, Regina threw her hands in the air, causing lightning to flash and thunder to growl outside the windows of the building. The crowd began to panic and Charming took it upon himself to call his guards on the woman. Right as they were ordered to take Regina down, she used her abilities to knock them all to the ground in unison. Her eyes caught onto Emma's own hazel ones and she realized that their warmth and glow, that had previously been present, was now absent.

"What have you done to her," Regina snarled at the groom. Neal furrowed his brows at the woman, not understanding what she was referring to. Looking towards his father, he noticed that the man's gaze was now diverted downwards. _'What did he do,'_ Neal brooded, knowing quite well how his father's plans tended to have negative impacts on other people's lives to make his own better.

Tired of being silent, Emma spoke up for the first time. "Who are you," she questioned. Regina was taken aback by the blonde's statement. She, once again, searched the woman's eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and confusion in the blonde's orbs.

Unable to handle everything that was happening all at once, and needing time and space to go over the recent events in her mind, Regina used her powers to evaporate into thin air. She rematerialized shortly after in her castle, which sat upon a small island in the middle of the sea. Instantly, she began pacing the floor, mulling over all the possibilities of what could have happened to _her_ Emma–because, Regina knew, the Emma that she saw was _not_ hers.

The brunette was determined to find out the truth about what happened that fateful night, and, to start her investigation, she needed a little help. In particular, from a certain green fairy, who could be found on the shores of Neverland.


	6. Chapter 6

**Neverland – Tinker Bell's Tree House**

"I don't know what you expect me to do," exclaimed the green fairy, throwing her hands in the air. "It's not like I can magic up some old remedy that brings her memories back!"

Regina was frustrated with the recent events and determined to find a way to save her beloved. "How could she do that," she mused aloud to herself. Pacing the floor of the fairy's tree house, she continued, "It wouldn't be like her to want to lose her memories on purpose."

Pursing her lips in contemplation, Tink voiced her opinions, "Well, you did say you only knew her for a few days." Regina halted her actions and spun on her heels towards the blonde, casting her a warning glare. "I'm just saying," the woman held her hands up in defense. "Are you sure you know this girl as well as you claim to?"

Storming up to the blonde's personal space, the brunette spat, "Of course I do! How dare you say otherwise!" After making sure her point got across the fairy, the woman having shrunken into herself at the brunette's harsh tone, Regina backed away from the blonde and began to pace, once again.

"So," the fairy drawled on once she regained her composure. "What's your plan?" The siren stopped at motions and inhaled deeply.

"I have none," she admitted to the woman remorsefully. Tink offered the woman a sympathetic gaze then made her way towards the brunette, resting a supportive and on her shoulder.

"It _will_ be okay, Regina," she comforted the now teary-eyed mermaid. "You will find happiness." Bringing her eyes back up to meet the blonde's own, Regina let out, "But that's the thing…Emma was my happiness." Tink proceeded to rub soothing circles on the other woman's back, and responded, "Well, then. We'll just have to find a way to bring her back, won't we?"

At the fairy's admission being willing to help the brunette, Regina managed a small smile. Maybe it was possible for them to find a way to save Emma…together.

 **Enchanted Forest** **– Charming's Castle**

"I don't know, Charming," confessed Snow regretfully. "I'm not so sure that fating our daughter to marry the Dark One's son was worth what we traded."

Passing his wife and making his way towards the full-length mirror in their bedroom, Charming retorted, "And you think fating her to a life of _darkness_ is any better?" Snow let out a frustrated sigh, then defended, "No, of course not! It's just that–" Her words were cut off due to the sound of a hesitant knock on the door.

"Come in," exclaimed Charming, his tone morphing from harsh into welcoming. The door creaked open, revealing Emma wearing a simple, light pink-colored dress. "Emma," Snow gasped, awing at the sight of her daughter. Smiling, she finished, "You look beautiful."

Blushing at the comment, the blonde diverted her gaze to the ground. Sensing something was slightly off with his daughter, the king spoke up, "What's the matter, dear? Married life not all what it's cracked up to be?" He let out a chuckle then joked, "I know the feeling."

Catching his wife's irritated gaze, the king watched as she stomped out of the room, leaving behind a confused Emma and a smug Charming in her wake.

"Seriously, though…what's bothering you," he questioned his daughter. Emma met his concerned expression with her own contemplative one. The blonde internally debated whether or not to reveal her answer to her father, although that had been the original reason for her visit.

Mustering up all of the courage she could, she confessed to her father, "I've been having strange dreams lately." Wincing at how crazy she must sound to the man, she was surprised when she was met with nothing but understanding.

"I know it's a difficult adjustment," he tried to convince her. "But I promise that you'll soon realize that it was right for you to have married Neal. He's a good man." Furrowing her brows in confusion, the blonde quickly realized that her father and her were on completely separate pages.

"It's not that," she reassured, "Neal and I are fine." The princess watched as her father's features curved into a smile. "Well, then," he began cheerfully. "There's nothing to worry about." Huffing to herself in frustration at her father's lack of concern, she decided to leave his presence.

"Right," she agreed in mock confidence. "Thank you for the chat, Father." Making his way towards Emma, the king placed a light kiss on his daughter's forehead and offered her a smile, "Anytime."

After the blonde had left her parent's bedchambers, she was quickly pulled aside by the arm. "What the-" Emma began, only to be cut off by a hand covering her mouth. After the mysterious person had led them to a nearby, secluded hiding place, the figure released her grip on her.

Jolting her arm and body away from the person, the princess shouted, "Hey, what gives?" Her eyes met with the familiar ones of her mother, which confused the blonde. Taking on a softer tone, she questioned the woman skeptically, "Mom, what's going on?"

Taking in a deep breath, Snow willed herself to remain strong. She knew that she had to do the right thing, but it was difficult for her to go through with the confession, due to how her daughter's opinions of her would change after she tells the girl the truth.

Snow met her daughter's alarmed gaze with her own regretful one. "Listen, Emma…you being forced to marry Neal was not _all_ to strengthen the kingdom," the queen revealed. At her daughter's perplexed expression, she continued, "Your father and I had to go through extraordinary lengths to ensure your safety, and this was one of them."

Not wanting to believe what she was hearing, Emma scoffed at her mother, "How was marrying Neal a way of ensuring my safety?" Snow flinched at her daughter's harsh tone, then answered, "We had to make a deal with the Dark One."


	7. Chapter 7

After Snow had explained to her daughter in detail about the terms of her deal with Rumpelstiltskin, Emma stormed away from the woman, despite Snow's best efforts of reconciling with the blonde.

That night, Emma knew what she had to do. She no longer felt safe in her own castle. There was no one she could trust, especially not her own parents. She had to run away. Thinking back to her wedding with Neal, Emma recalled the woman who had interrupted the ceremony, how her deep brown eyes bore into her own, causing an unknown fluttering feeling within her chest that the blonde had never felt before.

That woman, the princess felt though she could not explain why, she could trust. The woman she had encountered gave her hope, and ever since that night, that woman had been invading the blonde's dreams. Emma was determined to find _that_ woman again, hoping to get answers for all her questions. Even if she didn't have the answers the blonde was so desperate for, maybe the woman could offer her something else…a home.

Throwing a sack full of treasured belongings over her shoulder, Emma propelled herself down from her bedroom window, using a linen-crafted rope that she had constructed. When she made it to the grass below, she exhaled deeply, finally feeling the freedom she had desired.

Sneaking into the night, covered by a dark cape, the princess crept into the stables and stole one of her favorite horses for her journey. Once out the castle's confines, Emma and her horse galloped out to the dark forest without looking back.

The blonde had ridden through the night, and when day broke, she heard her horse panting loudly and led them off course to a nearby stream. When they arrived, Emma was surprised to find that the stream was in fact an ocean. She was at a beach.

Pouring some water from the canteen into a bowl she had brought with her, she placed the item down in front of the horse, petting its neck as she encouraged the animal to drink up. When she had succeeded in the task, she sauntered over towards the ocean, taking off her riding boots in the process.

Once she had managed to get knee-deep in the water, her pants having been rolled up as she went deeper, she heard the horse begin to panic. When Emma's gaze followed the horse's she was shocked to see a figure looming near a lone rock in the water. Her curiosity getting the better of her, the blonde chased after the shadow, no longer caring if her clothes got soaked in the process.

When she had finally rounded the rock, she came face to face with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen–the woman from her dreams.

"It's you," Emma breathed out, staring at the woman in awe. Studying the blonde's face, the mermaid slowly shifted closer to the woman and gazed deeply into her hazel eyes.

"It is," Regina confirmed in response. She knew that the Emma she knew was no longer there, but she couldn't help but crave to be near the woman. When she had first seen her in the water, Regina had been waiting for Hook's ship to arrive. She had heard of the princess' disappearance from the docks and assumed the girl had run away, and the most common route was by pirate ship.

This time, it was Emma who had begun to close the distance between the two, asking, "Why did you interrupt my wedding?" There was no judgement or accusation in her voice, just genuine wonderment. Diverting her gaze away from the blonde, Regina answered, "I couldn't have you marry someone like him." Emma furrowed her brows in response and inquired, "You don't like Neal?"

Inhaling deeply, Regina replied, "It's not just Neal, it's anyone besides me." After the brunette had finished her statement, Emma's lips latched onto her own, causing her to shift backwards in shock, then melt into the woman's warm embrace.

Regina felt as if the kiss was pure magic, and when they pulled apart, she felt as if the Emma she knew was back with her. Gazing into caramel eyes, Emma breathed out her name, "Regina." Tears formed in the siren's eyes at the realization that she hadn't told Emma her name, not since her memories had disappeared.

"Emma," she gasped in response as they both became lost in another meaningful kiss. Breaking apart, Regina questioned the blonde, "But how?" Having expected the question, Emma answered, "My father threatened your life so I took a potion to lose my memories of you. I am _so_ sorry." Using her hand to tuck a loose blonde lock behind the princess' ear, Regina shushed the woman.

"It's okay," lifting the blonde's gaze to make sure she heard her, the brunette repeated, "It's okay." Wiping a stray, salty tear from her eye, Emma wrapped her strong arms around the siren's neck. "I am _so_ sorry. I will never leave you again." Interrupting their precious moment, they both were jolted back by a loud, scolding voice.

"I knew you were up to no good, you insolent child," seethed Cora, emerging from the sea. Instantly, Regina's eyes glazed over at being caught by her mother. Taking notice of the brunette's change in demeanor, Emma felt a feeling of dread overwhelm her.

A second later, Emma felt something grab her by the leg, dragging her down into the water. The action happened so quickly that Regina didn't have enough time to react and reach for the blonde's arm before it was too late. Diving under the water's surface, Regina darted after the blonde's shrinking form.

Inwardly cursing her mother, the brunette increased her speed in attempts to catch up to them. She was _not_ going to lose Emma again. Not after she had just gotten her back. After swimming through the broken window of a sunken ship, Regina halted her movements, unable to detect which way her mother had taken the blonde. Shrinking into herself, the brunette began to weep at the loss.

Meanwhile, Emma was kicking her legs frantically while trying to hold her breath the best she could, attempting to free herself from Cora's grasp. She had no idea who this other mermaid was, but, if Regina's expression was any indication, she was _not_ good at all.

After she had completely lost sight of Regina chasing after her, their pace slowed as the approached a darkened cave hidden in the cracks of the ocean floor. When the entered inside the cave, the woman threw her inside a cage, making quick work to close it before the blonde could escape.

Three seconds later, Emma felt her consciousness begin slipping. After struggling to keep her eyes open, her body surrendered to the darkness, causing her body to go limp. Emma feared that this was going to be the end of her. The last thought the woman had before drifting off was the image of Regina smiling down at her after she had first met the brunette.


End file.
